1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of a set shaping of hair. It also relates to an apparatus for practicing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to stretch natural curls of hair, to uncurl naturally curled hairs to a desired wave shape and also to lay straight hair to curls of varying sizes, i.e. to produce permanent waves by the use of suitable agents or liquids, respectively.
The hitherto commonly known methods can be performed only by a relatively large expenditure of time caused among others by the fact that the hair or strands of hair, respectively, which have been laid to a treatment form suitable for the treatment at elevated temperature are exposed to the airflows of elevated temperature to varying degrees such that no uniform acting by the warm air onto the hair seen in their longitudinal extent occurs and the result thereof is that the total time span for drying the hair is determined by the time span needed for drying those parts of the hair which consume the longest time. Conversely, those sections of the hair which dry first ar quite negatively influenced by the continued feed of the warm or hot, respectively, airflows which actually are no longer needed at those sections. Because it is necessary to dry the hair by means of highly heated air (hood 60.degree. Celsius, hair blower 130.degree. Celsius), a drying out of the skin of the head and of the hair is a result. These drawbacks are specifically obvious when it is taken into consideration that the strands of the hair, for instance, when producing permanent waves are wound around curlers, whereby the areas of the tips of the hair are located in the lowermost location of the wound hair strand and are insulated against the fed hot air by those hair layers lying on top of these lowermost tips. This fact causes also a limitation of the size of the curls of the hair which can be produced.